Curiouser and Curiouser
by Mnemosyne Illusion
Summary: Mikan was a normal highschool girl until one fateful day when she unwillingly ends up in Wonderland. Everyone starts calling her "Alice", but this Wonderland is much more dangerous than the childrens tale. Who are Mikans Allies? And can she really trust the mysterious Cheshire Cat?


**Hello! I'm Mnemosyne Illusion, or rather MoLlu-chi. This is my first fic, so I am very excited about it. This story is a rendition of "Alice in Wonderland". The origanal idea that I'd had for "Curiouser and Curiouser" was pretty different than this, and even when I'd had a more concrete idea, I didn't expect it to be as creepy as it turned out. Well, I only hope you enjoy it! Thank you!**

* * *

She supposed the whole thing wouldn't have happened if it weren't for 3rd period. Third period history, that is. The whole thing was so incredibly boring and confusing that Mikan couldn't possibly get anything done afterwards. So, she did what any studious person would do if they knew that they wouldn't be able to get any work done. She ditched class for the rest of the day. Well, she wasn't really that studious, and it kind of sounded more like an excuse, but she didn't want to think about it.

"I guess I could go shopping"said Mikan to herself. "There _is_ a sale on pork at the store today, and i really did want those jeans from the mall" She reasoned.

It started raining _hard_ after she finished shopping, so Mikan had to run to the nearest shelter, which happened to be an odd specialty shop that had a sign so faded that she couldn't read the name of it. It looked empty, if not for a old hag-like lady with warts and a cloke who sat at the counter staring at her. The shop was quite cramped, and the mish mash of strange objects crammed onto different surfaces made it look even more so.

Empty bird cages hung from the ceiling, but Mikan swore she could faintly hear the sweet song of a bluebird. In the largest cabinet sat an assortment of battered books with titles like "Twisted Intentions" and "The Undine Guide to the Supernatural". She noticed a few see-through specimen boxes with unfamiliar insects tacked to the inside. An unnaturally lifelike miniature china doll sat staring at her with pitch black eyes.

Fidgeting uncomfortably, Mikan meekly spoke to the witch-like old lady.

"Um, do you have an umbrella that I could use? I'm really in a hurry, so could you please help me?" she said in a small voice. The lady flashed Mikan a grin that was missing many teeth, and pointed a trembling finger towards a cupboard that Mikan hadn't seen before.

"In there. A pretty girl like you? I'll let you have it. Free of charge." said the old woman in a gravelly voice.

Mikan didn't know what she was expecting, but she knew she did not want to go near the cupboard. Still, she wanted to leave the creepy little shop as soon as possible, and this was her only way to leave. She slowly inched forward to the door. It was surprisingly large for a cupboard. If she crouched a bit, she would be able to fit her whole body inside. she opened the door and peered inside. oddly enough, an old fashioned parosole was the only thing inside, but it was a few feet in. Making sure the door was open, she slowly made her way inside to grab the umbrella. Hearing a creak, Mikan jumped around and saw the door closing. The last thing she saw was the lady calmly sitting back at her counter. everything went black and a lock clicked.

"HELP! PLEASE LET ME OUT! PLEASE!" Mikan yelled as she pounded on the locked door. Tears streaming down her face, she continued to pound and yell and even scream for a few more minutes until she gave up out of exhaustion and curled into a ball to sob. Her eyes had adjusted to the small space, and all of the sudden, she began to feel very dizzy.

_What's going to happen to me?_

She blacked out just as a the sensation of falling overcame her.

* * *

Mikan felt wonderful. She didn't really know what she was doing or where she was, but she was awake(though her eyes were closed) and very comfortable. She remembered flashes of something. But whatever it was, it didn't seem especially pleasant, so she decided that it wasn't worth remembering. Mikan felt something furry and soft, and she ran her hands across the fur while starting to drift off to a slumber.

Suddenly she was violently pushed away and she jolted awake. A boy with crimson eyes and an irate expression on his face snapped "What the hell are you doing? Do you wanna die?"

Shocked, Mikan simply stared at the boy until everything came rushing back to her. Scared out of her mind, questions came pouring out of her mouth like a waterfall(as well as a slew of profanities).

"What the hell happened!? How did I get here!? Where is this place!? Who the fuck are you and what were you doing to me!?". Her little rant lasted about ten more seconds until the boy sharply told her to shut up. Slightly taken aback and still very angry and confused, Mikan opened her mouth to speak, but the boy covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shut it, woman. You might just die." he whispered into her ear. Mikan finally shut her mouth long enough to assess her situation. She looked around and took in her surroundings. She was in a little clearing in a forest thick with trees. It didn't look as though there was much else, but then she heard some rustling in the bushes. She was all of the sudden paralysed with fear at the thought of what was going to happen to her in this strange place.

"Oh, its just Ru- The White Rabbit…" said the boy. He let go of Mikan and shouted to the forest, "Oi! Rabbit! could you be any more obvious?". The rustling stopped, and the clearing was quiet.

Mikan, who had temporarily numbed her shock, started asking questions again, but in a slightly calmer way.

"Could you please explain what's going on?" she asked in a high pitched voice that clearly displayed her fear and confusion. The boy remained silent long enough for her to look him over. He looked pretty normal, but he seemed to have...cat ears? And was that a tail she saw? Mikan was getting increasingly hysterical, and she started hyperventilating and shaking. She had absolutely no idea where she was or how she got there, she had no idea what was happening, and the only person she was with seemed to be some sort of cat mutant.

As she started sobbing into her knees, the boy finally spoke.

"Calm down. You're just in Wonderland. It can't be that big of a surprise, Alice" he said in a tone that showed obvious indifference.

"A-Alice? That's n-not my name." She choked out.

"Hmm? Well I guess its fine if you think that." He calmly replied.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked in a stronger voice.

"Me? Cheshire Cat. Isn't it obvious?" said the boy

"Cheshire… like, from the kids book? Also, Where is this "Wonderland" place you say we're in?" said Mikan.

"Hmph. Wonderland is Wonderland. Not something you can pinpoint."

"What's with that explanation?! Do you have any idea what I'm going through?! What the-"

"Enough with the questions! Just shut up and follow me. I need to find a safe place for you. I didn't ask to be Alice's babysitter, you know." said the Cheshire Cat, sharply.

"My name is Mikan" She said, with an edge to her voice

"Thats fine"

No matter how scared and confused she was, Mikan had to stay calm on the outside. She didn't want to have to put her blind trust into some hybrid cat dude who's name _had_ to be fake, but it wasn't like she had any other choice, so she followed Cheshire into the woods.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I would really appreciate it if you left me a review! I should be able to have the next chapter up soon, so I hope you will check that out soon.**

**Thank you againfor reading "Curiouser and Curiouser"**

**Love, MoLlu-chi**


End file.
